Misaki Tamashi
Misaki Tamashi is an Arrancar, and God-Queen of Hueco Mundo. She shares the position of Espada #1 with her other half, Sucorex Tamashi. Appearance Misaki has a very small build with long blonde hair and is usually found wearing her Espada robes. She looks like a beautiful normal girl when not in her espada robes and uses this appearance to often fool her enemies, gaining their trust pretending to be a normal spirit while her spiritual pressure has been brought down to a normal level, then attacks her target. Personality Misaki's main personality trait is being playful, she almost never takes thing seriously and always only likes to do what she wants to do, and if she thinks something is fun she will not hesitate to do it. She almost always toys with anyone that fights her and she doesn't like to kill. One may stop her assault by giving her something that she likes, that she thinks is cute, or something that is playful, sometimes she may resist though, it all depends on her mood. History The Beginning - Year: Before recorded history The first thing Misaki remembered, was appearing next to a male in an empty place, the male turned to her and asked her a few questions, like "Do you know who I am" and "Do you know who you are?" her answer was no for all of them. The man then asked her if she liked the name "Misaki", she nodded and smiled at him. The man and Misaki sat down while he explained everything to her, she began to understand the situation and what had happened and why she was here with out knowing who she was or where she came from. The man asked her to have a little sparring match with him, she nodded and so they began to fight, the two were completely evenly matched, the amount of Spiritual pressure that the two were releasing began to change the terrain itself, so they stopped fighting. The two have been extremely close ever since. Putting her to the Test Sucorex decided to put his twin sister to the test after training her for 100 years, and took her to the world of living so they could stir up a little bit of trouble, enough to lure out a Shinigami, Sucorex battled against the Shinigami and quickly put him down, but let him escape... Suco turned around and said to Misaki that the reason he let the Shinigami escape was so that a Captain Class Shinigami would come to battle them. Sure enough, a few hours later Misaki found herself looking at the Captain of Squad 7, Nakora Ikane. Sucorex turned to Misaki and said: "She is all yours sis" Misaki replied with: "You think I can take her on my own?".... "Yes" Replied Sucorex, before Misaki could respond she found the Captain releasing her Shikai, Misaki quickly got ready and started fighting the Shinigami Captain. Misaki was toying with the Captain for sometime, and the Captain could tell, so she released her Shikai and began fighting with everything she had, Misaki then quickly became bored so she decided to release her Zanpakuto. "Open, Gate of the Infernal, Sekai hendō" "Kaen saisho no mai" Yelled Misaki, the Captain Shinigami stood there with her eyes wide open, confused on what was going on. Misaki began to be engulfed in flames, and quickly commanded the flames to surround her target. The Captain, having no idea what the purpose of this attack was, attempted to dodge the flames. She dodged them for a good couple of minutes, but eventually Misaki cornered her in the air with the flames and captured her. Misaki then ate the flames, and after she finished eating them the captain was no where to be found, Misaki turned and looked at Sucorex with a confused look on her face, "That wasn't any fun.." she said, "Not bad at all" replied Sucorex. Plot Powers and Abilities Abilities and Traits * Advanced Hollow and Arrancar abilities ** Cero ** Bala ** Gran Rey Cero ** Sonído (Master) ** Enhanced Hierro ** Enhanced Pesquisa ** High-Speed Regeneration Character Traits * Advanced Growth Rate * Genius Intellect & Master Tactican ** Masterful Perceptive Combatant * Immense & Enhanced Strength * Immense & Enhanced Speed & Reflexes * Immense & Enhanced Vitality * Vast & Enhanced Spiritual Power Unreleased, Misaki's spiritual pressure is still vast and dense. At it's peak, it forces even lieutenant-levels to the ground, in addition to this, at it's peak it suffocates anybody below seated-member level. * Master Swordsmanship Specialist * Immense Durability * Enhanced High-Speed Regeneration *'Unique powers' **'La Mirada', ラ・ミラーダ (Literally meaning "The Gaze") Misaki charges two Cero's in front of both of her eyes, the two Cero's are generated separately, but fuse together before firing - in a way similar to the Cero Sincrético. **'Cero Sincrético', 融合虚閃 (Literally meaning "Synchronized Zero") Sucorex and Misaki charge their Cero simultaneously and combine them, forming a very large, and very powerful Cero. They then fire the combined Cero's, having the strength of both of their Cero's combined for a devastating effect. **'Cero Doble', 重奏虚閃 (Literally meaning "Double Zero") Misaki absorbs the Cero fired at her. She then combines it with her own cero and returns it. ** Soul-Separation: Sucorex and Misaki were originally one person. ** Immortality: Misaki is immortal and can not die by normal means of age and disease. Zanpakutō Sekai hendō (Literally meaning, Worldly Cataclysm). *'Resurrección:' It's release command is "Open, Gate of the Infernal". **Kaen saisho no mai, 火炎最初の舞 (Literally meaning "First Dance of Flame") This ability attempts to evaporate anything that a soul is enclosed in, for example a human body and return the soul to the caster to allow her to devour it. If there is nothing surrounding the soul, the flame will attempt to "absorb" the soul so that the caster can devour the flames along with the targeted soul. **Tsugini honō mai, 次に炎の舞 (Literally meaning "Next Dance of Flame") This ability summons an elemental of fire to do Misaki's bidding, the fire elemental may devour souls on behalf of the caster and return the souls to Misaki at at time. The duration of the Fire Elemental has no time limit, and it's strength is always 100% of the casters. While the fire Elemental is active, the caster can not use any spiritual pressure based attacks, including other Zanpakuto release abilities. **'Further Enhanced Strength' **'Further Enhanced Spiritual Power' **'Overwhelming Spiritual Power' Misaki's spiritual pressure when in her resurrección will put all but the strongest captains to the ground. Her spiritual pressure is so dense in her resurrección, that it suffocates lieutenant-levels and below, causing them to pass out on the ground, unable to breathe. **'Further Enhanced Speed & Reflexes' **'Further Enhanced Vitality' **'Further Enhanced Durability' **'Cero Oscuras' *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ) **'???' **'Immeasurable Strength' In this form, Misaki can destroy buildings going for miles with a flick of her finger. **'Immeasurable Spiritual Power' Misaki's spiritual pressure cannot even be sensed by lieutenant-levels while she is in her Segunda Etapa Resurrección. It is so volatile, and so dense, they cannot even sense it. Captain-levels can sense it, as well as lieutenant-levels if they get close enough, and because of this they pass out on the ground, unable to breathe. It is so dense, that whenever anybody weaker than a lieutenal-level approaches him, they instantly turn to dust, leaving no trace behind. Only the very strongest of captains can resist the effects of passing out, however, they are still impaired by it's intensity and density. **'Immeasurable Speed & Reflexes' In her Segunda Etapa Resurrección, it appears that Misaki can stop time and do what he wishes. Only the very strongest of captains can even track her movements in this stage. Keeping up with her is said to be impossible while in this stage. **'Immeasurable Vitality' In this form, Misaki's vitality is on an entirely new level. She can take an attack from a captain's Bankai at point-blank range, and come out relatively unscathed. It is said not even an army of average-level captains Bankai would be able to beat her. **'Immeasurable Durability' While in her Segunda Etapa Resurrección, even a Captain's Shikai can barely scratch her. A normal captain's Bankai can damage her, but the damage done is about the same as a paper cut. Only the very strongest of captain-levels can even damage her, and only in their Shikai or Bankai. Trivia *Misaki appreciates gifts, even among her opponents. *Misaki''s aspect of death is Fire.'' *Misaki has several theme songs connecting to her personality. Quotes *(To Sucorex) "The Soul Society is so serious." Battles & Events